


At the Circus

by flippyspoon



Series: Modern and Interesting: Drabbles and Ficlets [18]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon





	At the Circus

The crowd under the circus tent was packed so slightly together, that Jimmy could get away with resting his hand between Thomas’s knees, as they sat back, eating popcorn and watching the lion tamer. It was fearsome and exciting.  Children gasped and Baxter clutched at Molesley’s shirt sleeve.

"Don’t you worry, Miss Baxter," Molesley said, tipping his chin up.  "I’ll protect you if anything should happen."

"They’re the worst," Jimmy whispered in Thomas’s ear.

Thomas chuckled.  ”I’d like to see you do any better.  if a lion attacked me, you’d scream like a little girl and run.”

"I would not!" Jimmy said, but he was grinning.  He squeezed Thomas’s thigh.  In the ring, the lion roared and batted at a chair.  "I’d throw Molesley in front of you, then I’d grab you and run."

The lion tamer stuck his head in the lion’s mouth and everyone screamed-their eyes were glued to the spectacle.  Jimmy took the opportunity to kiss Thomas on the neck.  Thomas smiled, his eyes glittering.  

"You want to play that later?"  Thomas nodded at the lion tamer.  "I mean…you know…"

Jimmy grinned, biting his lip.  ”Wait, who’s the tamer and who’s the lion?”

"Well, you look more like a lion," Thomas said.  "And I look rather dashing in a top hat."

"Raaaaawr!"  Jimmy bit Thomas’s shouder.  They had both been especially playful all day.  It was the most fun Thomas had ever had with his clothes on.  Even with Baxter and Molesley around.

"Oh, you’ve dropped something Jimmy…"  Thomas pointed at the floor and leaned down, tugging Jimmy along with him.  

Jimmy said, “What did I-“

Thomas kissed him, cupping his cheek, as they hid from view.

"Thank you," Thomas whispered.  "For this day and…"

"Toldja’ to stop thanking me," Jimmy said softly in his ear, as they remained hunched over in their seats.  "I’m not doin’ you any favors.  I love you."

Everyone stood up, because the lion was doing something exciting. Jimmy got down from his seat and knelt on the ground.  He ducked his head under the bleachers and pulled Thomas forward by his tie, and they kissed unbeknownst to anyone as the crowd continued to cheer.

 


End file.
